Jin Skip School
by Orestes-Tayte
Summary: Its 6:00am in Tokyo, Japan, Mishima Polytechical High opens at 8:30am, Jin really doesn't want to go (who ever does) what is he to do? Skip? Watch him come up with an dumbass plan and watch fall to pieces.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tekken characters the company Namco does. except  
  
Juno, Kara, and the ch.5 characters (If I even get that far.) belong to me. so I hope you  
  
enjoy this story and Please...Review!!!!-K.K.  
  
Jin Skips School  
  
by: Kabuki Kazisaidso  
  
Ch.1 The Getaway Plan pt.1  
  
(Mishima Manor, Jin's room 5:52am)  
  
(Jin thinking to himself)  
  
(" I only get up this early when I absolutely, really, don't wanna go to school. It sucks  
  
when your Granddad is the Founder and principal of your school and checks on you every  
  
damn second! so what fuck am I supposed to do?" He walked towards the door and opens  
  
it and goes down his cousin's room, he opens the door.)  
  
Jin whispers: "Akira?" then he yells "AKIRA!!!!"  
  
Akira: "AAH!!!!" ( falls out the bed and yells to Jin)"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! ITS TOO  
  
FUCKIN EARLY!!!"  
  
Jin: " So?", he says bluntly " Im skippin school, you wit it?"  
  
Akira: "Hell naw! the last time we tried to skip school you "accidentally" turned into   
  
"Devil Jin", ate an store out of business in 10 minutes and you put 17 people in the  
  
hospital with full body casts each!"  
  
(Jin hits Akira in the head with a hammer.)  
  
Akira: (In Pain) "AHHHAHHHAHHOWWWOWWWOW!!"(holding his head in  
  
pain.) "yeah."  
  
Jin: "It can this time." (puppy dog eyes)  
  
Akira:"Aww, Alright I'll paraticate in my death, why not?", he said with enthusiasm.  
  
Jin: "Ok. Good get dressed wre going to Hwoarang's first."  
  
(After they get dressed they head downstairs. Its 6:34am, Jin's dad Kazuya is sitting at  
  
the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper.)  
  
Kazuya: "Good Morning, Fellas! (he says in a calm state. Jin and Akira go pale.)  
  
Jin: "Hi Dad!", he said nervously.  
  
(nudges Akira)  
  
Akira: "Hi, Uncle Kaz !" (sweating) "How's it going?"  
  
Kazuya: "Well, today I'm getting one of teeth pulled so wish me good luck.",sounding all  
  
cheery.  
  
Jin: " So why do you sound so cheery?"  
  
Kazuya: "Cuz Goddamn it! I can!", he said with anger.  
  
Jin: "Whatever."  
  
Kazuya: (blood red eyes) " Stop!...........saying that word."  
  
Jin:"Whatever."  
  
Kazuya: "AHHH!!!! damn you boy! damn you!"  
  
Akira: "Okay. Buy Unc!" (Akira and Jin run off to the Garage)  
  
(Kara walks into the kitchen)  
  
Kara: "Hi! Daddy, good morning."  
  
Kazuya: (saying with relief) "Good Morning, my good, sweet, favorite, child."  
  
Kara: "Have a good day, Daddy."(she walks into the garage)  
  
Kazuya: "aha--gone already." (Kazuya thinking to himself "Something isn't right, I say  
  
something nice, everybody looks at me weird and leave, hmph!, Kuma walks up to  
  
Kazuya and growls at him.) " Look you big-ass bear you fuckin wit me at the wrong  
  
time." , Kazuya's eyes glow red and Kuma runs off whimpering.  
  
(In the Garage)  
  
Akira asks " which car?"  
  
Jin:" The Red Flame. My brand new 2003 Esclade wit the spinners on 24s.", he said with  
  
an stupid look on his face .  
  
Akira:"Fine." he says calmly  
  
(As soon as they get in and start the truck up and pull out, Kara comes in the garage and  
  
gets behind the truck.)  
  
Jin:"MOVE!!!", he yelled.  
  
Kara: (puts her hands on her hips) "No."  
  
Jin:" Move it!"  
  
Kara: " I know what you'll bout to do.", she said with an evil grin.  
  
Jin: "Oh Really? what then?"  
  
Kara:"Ya'll bout to skip school, take me with you or I tell.", she said.  
  
Jin: "No! You brat, now move before I run you over, you know I will.", he said with  
  
anger.  
  
Kara:"Okay. Fine I'll just tell dad then.", (She start walking back into the Manor.)  
  
Jin:(sighs) "Okay. Fine you can go you little shit you can go.  
  
Kara: "I thought so." (She says with an attitude. She gets in the truck and they take off   
  
and Akira turns on the radio and the song "Get Low" by Lil Jon and the Eastside boys  
  
comes on. "Brrr dum dum dum--- dum da da da da dum (oooh) 3,6,9 standing real fine  
  
move to me one mo time get low, get low, get low, get low, get low, To dat window, To  
  
dat wall (To dat wall) to sweat drop my balls (my balls) to all you bitches crawl (crawl) "  
  
(Jin & Akira started singing along wit the song)   
  
Jin & Akira: "To the windows, to the walls to sweat drip down n' fall all ya'll bitches  
  
crawl, all skit skit motherfucka , all skit skit goddamn!"  
  
Kara: "Oh my god!!!"  
  
(After they finish the song they pull up in front of Hwoarang's house and his brother  
  
Juno is walking out the door.)  
  
Jin: (yells) "What up J!"  
  
Juno: "What Up!!", he says walking up to the truck. "Nice ride man."  
  
Jin:"Thanks. so where's yo weedhead brother at?", he says while getting out the truck.  
  
Juno: "He didn't come home last nite, I think he got laid."  
  
(Jin has an suprised look on his face)  
  
Jin:"What do you know about that?"  
  
Juno:"I'm 17, I know more than what you take my for.", he says. "Anyway, seeya."  
  
Jin:"seeya.", Juno starts walking. Jin turns around to the truck and says with an sigh  
  
"Shit, Well Hwoarang's not here."  
  
Kara: "Why?", she asks.  
  
Jin:"What do you think, numbnuts?"  
  
Kara:"Bitch."  
  
Jin:"Takings one to know one."  
  
Akira:"Well look whos here.", Akira points to Hwoarang walking to the side door.  
  
so Akira yells "McAllister!", Hwoarang trips on his on foot. "OW!!!"  
  
Jin: (irritated) "Get Up!"  
  
(Hwoarang gets up and walks over to where Jin is.)  
  
Hwoarang: "What are you doing here , Kazama?", he asked.  
  
Jin:"We skippin you wit it?"  
  
Hwoarang: (With tears in his eyes) "Kazama, you're finally becoming an badass like  
  
me."  
  
Jin: (punches Hwoarang) "Shut the fuck up. I was already more badass than you."  
  
Hwoarang: (coughs) "bullshit. So guess I'm hangin wit ya'll today.", Hwoarang gets in  
  
the truck in the backseat.   
  
So they start rollin again and Akira asks "What are we gonna do or go anyway?"  
  
Jin:"Movies?", Jin suggested  
  
Hwoarang: "Next!!!"  
  
Akira:"Museum ?"  
  
Hwoarang:"Hell naw, Next!!"  
  
Kara:"Mall?", Kara suggests.  
  
Hwoarang: "Ding! right answer! Bob!  
  
Akira: "No complains here."  
  
Jin: "Fine."  
  
Hwoarang & Kara:" Yeah!!!"  
  
-end  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well this is chapter 1 of my story if you want more please review and depending on that  
  
will help me decide whether to put up an next chapter.-K.K. 


End file.
